DESCRIPTION (adapted from abstract) The overall goal of the proposed program is to develop a model curriculum in cardiovascular nutrition education through the enhancement and coordination of currently disjointed activities, initiation of innovative instructional strategies, and collaboration with nutrition professionals at regional universities. Emphasizing a multidisciplinary approach in terms of both faculty and students from medicine, dentistry, and nursing, curricular changes will occur at the predoctoral, postgraduate, and continuing professional education levels. At the predoctoral level, innovations in the nutrition curriculum in the Schools of Medicine and Nursing will employ principles of adult learning and problem-based learning and an integration of basic and clinical sciences as well as an emphasis on nutrition assessment and behavioral change skills. At the post-graduate level, problem-based learning modules and a postdoctoral fellowship in cardiovascular nutrition will be developed, and a fully computerized preventive cardiology clinic will demonstrate nutrition assessment and diet modification tools. For continuing professional education, a case-based program to assist practices in the integration of cardiovascular nutrition into their daily operations and a nurse case manager certification program will be developed. Educational programs at each level will be evaluated on the basis of process as well as achievement of specific learning objectives. Dissemination of the curriculum and educational tools will be facilitated by programs in professional societies, collaboration with the food industry, and development of an easily accessible Website.